


Not Getting Work Done is Also Work

by ChameleonFoot



Category: Hey Riddle Riddle (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to feel about that, It's nerf or nothing, This is literally the first fanfic for HRR on this site so..., nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonFoot/pseuds/ChameleonFoot
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to have an impromptu Nerf gun fight in the middle of a recording session. That's just how it is.





	Not Getting Work Done is Also Work

KJ had enough. Hey Riddle Riddle was in full swing, but their job as the unsung editor was beginning to wear them down. So, they schemed. 

KJ nodded sagely to the riddle the hosts were thinking on, as if they actually knew the answer. Of course, they had no clue, but neither did the others, so it didn't matter.

*Perfect.* KJ thought as the hosts called them into the booth for the answer. They pulled out their weapon of choice, slowly stepped into the room, and fired.

A foam dart hit Adal squarely in the forehead. The silence was thick. Then KJ turned their Nerf blaster to Erin, just barely missing her cheek.  
“GET DOWN.” JPC yelled, getting hit in the shoulder as he dove. Adal and Erin moved to hide underneath the table with him a moment later. 

Nerf bullets pattered harmlessly off the table, stopping after a moment.

Adal pulled out his phone, turning on the voice recording feature. “So for those of you listening at home, KJ just came in the recording booth and shot all of us with a Nerf gun.”

The sound of Nerf bullets hitting wood started up again, much faster this time, as KJ had switched to a Nerf minigun.

“They missed me.” Erin bragged. “I must be their favorite.” 

“Alright while we all know it’s obvious I’m the one who is favorite...” Adal started, but JPC interrupted him.

“‘The one who is favorite’? Oh yeah you can’t even say it right! It’s me! Duh!”

“I’m under a lot of pressure right now!” Adal shouted, listening to the pops of bouncing Nerf bullets. “But favoritism isn’t what’s relevant! We’re being shot at!”

Erin spoke, her voice hysterical. “What do we do!?”

“I have three Nerf pistols in my bag.” JPC responded.

“Waitwaitwaitwait why do you carry so many Nerf pistols with you?” Adal asked, pushing his phone towards his cohost like an interviewer.

“You’re going to ask this *now*?”

“Where did you put your bag?” Erin scanned the floor. 

“It’s back with the sound mixer.” JPC answered.

“You mean past the door that KJ’s blocking?” Erin groaned.

“Don’t worry guys.” JPC’s voice turned dramatic as his eyes got serious. “I’ll distract them. Go on without me.”

“You really don’t have to do that.” Erin pointed out, unimpressed.

Adal continued. “Yeah, they’re Nerf bullets, we can all just-“

“No.” JPC put a hand on his friends’ shoulders. “I have to do this.”

“You really don’t.” Adal pointed out as JPC began to crawl out from under the table. 

“Hey KJ!” JPC called. “Look at this! Dab! Dab! Dab! Dab!”

Sure enough, JPC was dabbing back and forth, calling it out each time. Unfortunately, this didn’t distract KJ as much as he’d hoped, and instead they just unloaded Nerf bullets on to his outstretched arms.

Erin and Adal dashed to the door, while KJ grabbed their blaster with their open hand. They hit Erin once in the back before the door closed. Soon after, KJ needed to reload their minigun’s clip, and in that moment JPC made his escape out of the room.

Erin dug through JPC’s bag while Adal narrated into his phone. 

“Sorry about the dip in quality listeners, I needed a mic I can transport.” 

“Got them!” Erin said finally, passing out the guns, along with some extra ammo. “Why do you have so many Gushers in your bag?” 

“Hey!” JPC frowned. “If you touched my Gushers…”

“How could I not? They’re all just loose in there! They aren’t even in packages!”

Adal set his phone on the sound board and loaded his Nerf gun. “Guys! Focus. They’re coming.”

The three got in formation, which actually consisted of Erin and JPC pushing to hide behind Adal, who was trying not to be in front himself.

KJ burst through the door, grinning as they emptied their final minigun clip on the cowering podcasters.

“KJ is shooting us A LOT.” Adal yelled at the future home audience.

With their minigun out of ammo, KJ dropped it to the floor, again pulling out their Nerf blaster from the waistband of their pants. 

Adal and JPC returned fire at KJ, and soon all three were bobbing and weaving to avoid shots. 

Erin dove for the floor, landing near JPC’s bag. She shrugged, grabbing a handful of Gushers and stuffing them into her mouth.

JPC gasped. “BETRAYAL!” He yelled, turning his Nerf gun towards her and firing.

“Erin just ate some of JPC’s weird old Gushers!” Adal explained to the listeners, continuing to shoot at KJ. 

“Stop narrating, asshole!” Erin yelled, hitting a bullet squarely on Adal’s jaw. 

“Oh it’s on Erin.” Adal told her as she stumbled to her feet, a bullet just missing her.

Soon after it became a four way brawl, with every fighter for themselves.

Eventually, they all ran out of bullets, and had to dash around picking them up off the floor, giggling and screeching as they went.

And then Adal and KJ got too close, and KJ fell, bringing Adal down with them. Erin plopped down on top of the pair, wheezing, for no other reason than because she could.

“Now how… did this… happen?” JPC asked through loud breaths.

“Just get in the damn dogpile already.” Adal commanded.

JPC raised his eyebrows, and then shot one last time. The dart hit Adal in the dick, forcing a squeak out of him before JPC joined the tired pile of podcasters.

All in all, though they didn’t get through as many riddles as they’d intended (they never did), it was still a pretty great day. “It was team building”, was all they’d say if pressed about productivity.


End file.
